


♥♥ HiJack JiMitri ♥♥

by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, It's all fluff, Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Astrid Hofferson - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev
Summary: Flufftober 2020Flufftober...1stFerris Wheel2ndSurprise Hugs from Behind3rdSharing Earphones4thDoodles/Doodling5thFireman's carry6thSilly traditions7thMidnight Talks8thFireworks9thFloriography10thSlow Dancing11thLazy Sundays12thBaking Cookies13thFalling Asleep together14thDidn't Know They were Dating15thTutoring16thBlind date17th"I'm Cold" - "Here, have my jacket!"18thBack rubs19thCaught in the rain20thTickling21stSharing a blanket22ndSecretly taking pics of one another23rdHolding hands24th"I love you " during an argument25thDoing chores together26thPillow fight/Pillow fort27thWatching the sunset28thWish Upon a star29thFall Asleep on my shoulder30thPassing notes31stHoliday Traditions
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: HiJack x JiMitri fluff pieces





	1. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with implied HiJack and JamiStrid

"Ride the Ferris Wheel, they said, it would be fun, they said." 

Jim hummed, "For once, I agree with you." He said, "Good thing it got interesting,"

"It," Dimitri gawked, staring at him incredulously, "The ride freaking broke down!"

"And that made it interesting!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he thought Jim was a bit too much of an adrenaline junkie. They ended up riding the slow pace ferris wheel in the first place because he would not stop riding extreme attractions one after the other.

He debated that it wasn't everyday they won Quick passes to all rides in a theme park so he was just making the most of it and rode all the extreme attractions in a single day.

He even went on a roller coaster after a quick lunch of fries and a burger, while the rest of the group tried out a race cart. The mistake almost had Jim vomiting all over Astrid. Almost, because the blond fixed him with the only intimidating glare that can combat his own so Jim swallowed it down instead before Dimitri could even get out a paper bag for him.

After that, Jamie had suggested the ferris wheel to wind down a bit before they try the Pendulum-like attraction.

Of course, the ride that was only supposed to last for fifteen minutes ended up becoming more so when the ride broke down. Those below got to leave quick since they weren't far off the ground. And despite his daredevil persona, even Jim didn't fancy scaling down the ride as he and Dimitri were at the very top when the ride broke down.

They can see Jack and Hiccup all the way on their own booth, taking advantage of the stop by making out.

"Shit."

Dimitri looked over to Jim, who was starting to look green again. "Are you okay?"

"I swallowed vomit earlier Dimwit, what do you think?" Jim snorted, which was a mistake as he ended up feeling bile rise up and held his hand to his mouth in a futile attempt to stop it then a paper bag was held in front of him. "Urp?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, as he leaned over him. "Well, don't stop it all again. Let it all out." He said.

Jim took the paper bag and did as he was told without argument, for once. He vomited into it as Dimitri rubbed his back soothingly. He would be so embarrassed that he ended up vomiting in a ride that wasn't even puke inducing but a frigging Ferris wheel. Though Jim was good at hiding it when he was flustered, it didn't mean he didn't get flustered.

Then, to his surprise, Dimitri took the paper bag aside when the vomiting stopped and pulled out a mouth wash from his backpack, giving it to Jim. Dimitri held out a new paper bag for him to spit the mouth wash into after before stashing it into a small garbage bag. He then handed him a tissue pack.

"What the fuck," Jim croaked even as he accepted it, "when were you a neat freak?"

Dimitri smirked. "I'm not," he said. "But you with free access to all the rides in an amusement park? I figured they'd be needed."

Jim raised a brow, "And you went through all that effort... Why?"

"Well," Dimitri started, a bit hesitantly. "Maybe I wanted to show you that even when you go all out adrenaline-junkie crazy, I'm capable of taking care of you."

"Why would you—"

"Dude, you're supposed to be smart. So, isn't it obvious or do I really need to spell it out?" Dimitri sighed, and just thought screw it. "I like you."

"You," Jim blinked, taken aback. "You like me?"

"Is that hard to believe? We're room mates with two beds but I always ended up sleep on yours with you, we grew up together, and we went here as a group but in almost all the rides, except the coaster, why do you think I keep riding next to you."

"So I could vomit all over you?"

Dimitri laughed. "Yeah," he conceded. "No, it's so I could work up my way on doing this."

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips, which barely lasted for a second. Jim widened his eyes even more. Dimitri pulled back, smiling a bit, before landing another more lingering kiss on his forehead.

"You still taste a bit like vomit." He said, "after brushing, you owe me a sweeter one."

Jim managed to recover, and attempted a smirk. "Bold of you to assume you're getting it that easily."

"But am I right to assume it?"

Jim grinned, "Maybe."

Then suddenly, the ride started back up, and in a few minutes, they were back at the ground. Their friends started at them as they got off, with Dimitri heading off to the nearest trash can.

"Dude," Jamie started, "why are you red?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rusty with writing so go easy on me.


	2. Surprise Hugs from Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with implied HiJack

Jim yawned as his eyes fluttered open. 

The brunette was so glad it was winter break and that he gets to sleep in. Although, since it just started, his body clock still needed to get the memo that he didn't have to rise as early as 6am. Unfortunately, Jim was the type who can't fall back to sleep in the morning once he was already up. He figured he'd get breakfast started, or brunch, as the three other occupants of the apartment were more likely to have better luck sleeping in than he did.

He moved to get up, but finally realise the weight over him.

Jim rolled his eyes, finding that Dimitri had, once more, crept over on to his bed some time at the night. He lets out a rare fond smile, though, since his boyfriend wouldn't be seeing his rare affectionate side anyway while still being dead to the world. He moved the fringe covering up his forehead to give him a kiss, before gently sliding off the bed. He covered Dimitri with the blanket before heading out to the kitchen.

Since he was going for a brunch meal, Jim figured he'd make some pancakes and a Chicken Alfredo pasta, probably grill up a bit of tuna for Hiccup's cat, Toothless.

He just finished turning over Hiccup's pancake when he yelped as he felt arms snake around him. "You dimwit," Jim scowled, recognizing that it was his boyfriend. "I'm cooking; that's dangerous."

"Was missing my blanket." Dimitri murmured, eyes still shut and his drawl still sounded hazy.

Jim rolled his eyes, "You did not," He said, "I put it over you."

"My human blanket." He corrected, nuzzling the back of his boyfriend's neck. "Smells good."

The shorter boy nudged him a bit, but not to make him let go. "They're pancakes. They don't really have a savory smell."

"I meant you." Dimitri kissed his neck. " _Very_ good."

Jim shivered, but shook it off and nudged his boyfriend once more. "Stop it, dimwit. It's too early and we're in front of food," He scowled, before pointing to the Island where the pasta and some other ingredients laid. "How about make yourself useful and start on the Pasta sauce?" Dimitri whined, shaking his head as he continued squeezing Jim. "I'll get you off in the shower later after we finish with prepping brunch."

"Do I whisk the butter and cream first or cut the cloves of garlic?" Dimitri headed to the Island, wide awake now. 

By the time Jack and Hiccup made it out of their rooms, a brunch waiting for them, they heard the distinct sounds of Dimitri's moans in the rest room. They didn't hear Jim, but they put two and two together since food was already prepped on the table.

"Looks like those two are having dessert before breakfast."

Hiccup smacked his boyfriend for that comment.


	3. Sharing Earphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack**

The bus vibrates beneath Jack's feet as he follows boards the bus. He slips into the seat near the front of the bus, and settled the water in front of him, pulling up and folding his legs up to settle on his seat with him. As part of his detention, North had him as the football team's water boy for the rest of the season. Between having to deliver towels and refilling water bottles, Jack still thought it could've been worse.

He gets to watch Hiccup Haddock in all his glory running around the field, so it could definitely be worse. But

Jack feels the vehicle jarred about as the football team clamors onboard.

One of the more obnoxious members of the team, a certain Stanley "Snotlout" Jorgenson leads the guys in a call.

"Who's gonna fly?"

"We are!"

"What are we?"

"DRAGONS!"

"What do we do?!"

"ROAR!"

The cheers were loud enough to be heard _very_ clearly over the purr of the engine, much to the bus driver's annoyance. Jack is able to detect a distinct voice, one that he's been attune to already. His head whips toward the front of the bus to see Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, dressed in his Berk Dragons uniform, the number 13 emblazoned in bold, Emerald print on the chest of his dark jersey, making his way down the aisle.

It used to be a running joke, when he was still a scrawny Freshmen who joined the team because his father was the coach. They had him as number 13 because he only brought bad luck to the team in the few occasions they let him play, due to starting player falling ill or something along those lines. Then, the summer after Freshmen year he went to a sports camp, puberty hit him and bam.

He gave a new meaning to unlucky number 13; Unlucky for the opposing team.

Hiccup had a confidence to his step that he didn't always have, and Jack was there through it all. He didn't like bullies, and when anyone would mess with the brunette back then, he immediately retaliated with a prank. With his Parkour, said bullies couldn't ever catch Jack to return the favor. Of course, Hiccup never came up to thank him later even when they shared a class and Jack never went up to him because he didn't want to give him the impression that he only did that so Hiccup would owe him. 

Now Hiccup was one of the most popular students of Berk Academy, and Jack was still invisible who pulled pranks for the brief moment of turning heads.

Across the aisle, Camicazi, one of the cheerleaders, moves her bag off of the empty space beside her, and shoots Hiccup a wide smile. Jack rolled his eyes as he watched the freckled brunette return the smile and raised his hand in a vague gesture of sorts.

Then he turned, and he catches Jack's eye. And he smiled.

A smile that he aims at Jack. Not anyone else, because Jack turned to make sure it wasn't directed to anyone else. Hiccup was smiling at him— _Jack_.

"Alright, boys!" Their coach, Stoick, boomed as he and his assistant coach, Gobber, ascend the stairs. Most boys still standing dropped right into the seat, while Hiccup whipped around to face his father. "House rules," Stoick goes on, "No yelling, running, or standing up while the bus is in motion. Henry." He fixes a stern gaze on his son, the only person aside from the coaches who is still standing.

Giggles and chuckles break out. Hiccup looked flustered as he lets out an awkward laugh, before rushing to a vacant seat.

Jack frowned a bit. He didn't having a parent to feel pressure over, but the school headmaster stood as his legal guardian. That said, it can't be easy to have an authority figure as your parent too and having the rest of the school know it didn't make it any better. Jack had the luxury that North's guardianship over him was a secret and not common knowledge to the school, save the faculty and staff members.

"Right." Hiccup, doing what he can to be nonchalant about it, as he crossed over to the empty seat next to Jack. "Is this seat taken?" He whispers. A hint of a grin tugs at his mouth.

Jack blinked, staring at Hiccup. "Uh, sure?" He managed to say, "I mean, if you don't mind the tight space." He added, gesturing to the water dispenser in front of him and his tucked in legs.

"No worries."

Hiccup settled into the seat, his thigh brushing against Jack's. The white-haired sophomore expected him to immediately jerk away, but Hiccup doesn't do that. 

When the bus ride begins, and Hiccup turned around to engage with one of the only girl players of the team, Astrid Hofferson, who swatted him on the back of the head to get his attention, in conversation. Jack, feeling discouraged by what appeared to be a sign that he won't be getting to know Hiccup like he had hoped when the brunette chose to sit by him, slipped his earphones into his ears and switches on the iPod North had gifted him after he took Jack in. He has to crank the volume up to make out anything over the dull roar of conversation and the rambunctious laughter between Hiccup and Astrid.

He hummed to the tune, from one of the older Disney movies that he and Emma enjoyed watching before she fell sick and passed away. Back then, when the pain was still fresh, it always made him cry listening to those songs. But now, he lets the song warm him up with nostalgia of the happy fun times he spent with his sister in the past.

About thirty seconds into the second song, he felt a movement at his side.

"What are you listening to?" Hiccup asked, voice raised just enough to make itself audible.

Jack removed one earphone and turns to face his bus buddy. "Oh, um…" He isn't quite sure how to tell the brunette what the contents his playlist were without being judged for his… _childish_ musical tastes.

"Can I listen, too?" 

Jack's pulse picks up speed with sudden trepidation. He was hoping that this could finally be his chance to get Hiccup's attention, but he wished it didn't mean he'd just end up humiliating himself. He wondered if he could still change the song to one of his fewer but definitely still existent mainstream hits. But Hiccup is looking so earnest and he would definitely notice Jack's attempt. Sucking it up in resignation, he swallowed and offers up his left earphone.

Gaze intent, Hiccup leaned in until his shoulder is touching Jack's. To his mortification, he sees that the song playing is one from that mermaid movie. Ariel's "Part of your World", the film version complete with some preamble lines from the movie, flows out of the speakers and into their ears. Jack watched Hiccup's face for hints of unkind amusement and judging scrutiny. What he sees is Hiccup humming.

Hiccup caught Jack observing him, and his eyes slide to the platinum blond. He gives him a soft smile of reassurance, approval, and maybe encouragement, as well. Encouragement that, yeah, Jack might be weird for liking songs targeted for a younger generation, but it's a weird that Hiccup likes.

At least, that's what Jack found himself wishing it is.

"I watch over Merida, my cousin who's in Elementary, since my aunt is at the hospital getting ready to go into labor any day now; she's having triplets so they're monitoring her closely. I watch movies with her at night until she falls asleep from singing her lungs out, and I sing with her sometimes too." Hiccup said, "So screw anyone who says otherwise, but Disney songs rule."

Jack beamed at that.

Hiccup doesn't remove the earbud or hand it back over when the song ends and the next one starts up. It's ' _Can't wait to be King_ ', by Simba from the Lion King, one of the more silly playful songs.

Hiccup lets out a snicker.

Humiliation sweeps over Jack, steeling into his nerves and rushing to his cheeks, setting them ablaze. Heart pounding with shame, he pauses the song and moves to put his iPod away. "We don't have to listen to music anymore," he manages. He wanted to sink through the seat and disappear.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. His green eyes shine with bewilderment.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "I…" He took a breath, hoping his pulse will return to normal and the red staining his face will fade. "I know, I listen to childish stuff. You don't have to humor me or anything, I..."

"Hey." Hiccup leaned into him. And it burned against Jack's skin. Even with the AC kept mild on the bus, Jack got cold easily so natural body heat of the brunette was startling but he didn't pull away. Nor did Hiccup, who equally felt Jack's freezing skin. "Was it the snicker? I'm sorry, but I laughed mostly because if you think about it in line with movies, it's basically an undertone of ' _when my dad dies, I'm taking his place and I'm gonna sing about it_.'"

Jack managed a smile, snorting a bit. "When you put it that way, yeah."

"Right?" Hiccup grinned, "In any case, I like the song."

"Really?"

"I…" Hiccup licks at his upper lip and a very faint pink colors his cheeks. "I like you, too."

Jack stared at Hiccup, his eyes wide, _Did I hear that right? No way... No way, he can't really like me, can't he?_

"Well, why not?" The brunette asked, with a raised brow. "you always stuck up for me, in your own indirect way, when the guys in the team messed with me. Remember? On Freshmen year, before all... _This_ happened." He gestured to himself.

Jack did not take that use that as an excuse to run his eyes all over the brunette's body, definitely did not. "Er, you just gestured to all of you."

"You know what I mean," Hiccup said, smiling crookedly. "I'm sorry I never went up to thank you for it, I was just... I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of you."

Jack's mouth popped open, "Me? Really?" He asked, "The guy who's nothing but a fool? Generally, the invisible prankster?"

"What? You've never been invisible," Hiccup pointed out, "Whenever I entered class, you're always the first one I see."

Jack widened his eyes once more. He opened his mouth to say something.

The bus hits a speed bump.

Hiccup reflexively reached out to keep Jack seated. Especially considering how unstable he was seated due to the water dispenser. While the mood has definitely been ruined, a smile tugs at Hiccup's lips once he's certain Jack was okay, and his hands remain wrapped around Jack's pale, seemingly perpetually cold biceps just long enough for Jack to be confident he didn't imagine that the moment they had earlier wouldn't be a one time thing.

"So," The brunette grinned, "Any chance you've got Peter Pan's ' _You Can Fly_ ' in there?"


	4. Doodles/Doodling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack**

Hiccup likes doodling. He also likes Jack. In conclusion, he especially liked doodling Jack.

All right, so maybe for an art major, what lazy scrawls he considered a doodle might be difficult for most people. But Jack's visage was stuck in his head most of the time anyway, it was practically instinctual for him to draw him easily. The fact that he had photographic memory helped in that department too.

"What's that?" Asked Jack, as he hang off a tree branch, his legs hooked onto them.

The brunette who was settled underneath it almost screamed.

Almost.

Hiccup's scream got caught in his throat, so his mouth was just popped open with an airy squeak sound out of it as he clutched his chest with his hand, his knees flattening out. It jostled the fairly large sketchpad nested on top of them earlier, and revealing the page of what he was sketching up.

Which, of course (considering Hiccup's darn luck), all of Jack.

Jack making a snow man.

Jack holding up a snow ball and preparing to throw it.

Jack simply grinning that mischievously, impish grin.

The only doodle that wasn't of Jack was a shade-in heart, barely completed. The other half wasn't done yet.

"Ohh~"

Hiccup's cheeks flared up, so much that you could barely a single freckle. "Don't." He begged, "if you're my friend, you can't tease me for this. If you're gonna shut me down, do it the normal, merciful way."

"Huh, you really are a dork." Jack snorted, as he took the pencil Hiccup had been using previously. "I was just gonna say something's missing." He scrawled something in.

Hiccup frowned, figuring he was making his doodles silly or something. He sighed, his eyes down cast.

Then Jack handed back his sketch pad, and the brunette looked at the page once more. The shade in heart was now complete, but with an awkward squiggle completing it instead of being shaded like the other side. Then, Hiccup blinked as he felt something soft press against his cheek.

"Wha—"

Jack simply grinned at him, similar to that of Hiccup's doodles. "So, there's a promo at that nice diner but it can only be availed for dinner," he started. "See you at my dorm room around six?"


	5. Fireman's Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with implied HiJack

"Put me the fuck down!"

Dimitri sighed as he struggled to keep his hold on the feisty brunette he was carrying in his arms like a bride. If not for the burning building and that he was on the job, he would be turned on considering that the resident had nothing on but a pair of boxers and burnt socks with one of them had a hole exposing his toe.

"Sir, I am trying to save your life..."

The resident interrupted him, "Trying to cup a feel, is more like it! I can walk just fine."

"Your ankle sustained what looks like a second degree burn, it's best not to put weight on it."

The resident glared at him, "I can still walk on it fine! Now you put me down or...!"

Dimitri grunted once more, not keen on arguing any further. He shifted the guy, earning a yelp out of him and now had him in the standard fireman's carry hold. He knew he should've done it the first time, but the guy was actually kinda cute and he wanted to have a good look at his face.

And then he opened his mouth to curse Dimitri's existence.

"You fuckwad, put me down!" The resident hissed. "you're not carrying me out here till I find my parrot!" 

**~~—————~~ **

The parrot was safe, it found his owner as soon as he was situated in one of the ambulances. Right now, the guy was being checked over by the paramedics along with the others rescued residents. Luckily, there doesn't appear to be any casualties.

"Hey," Dimitri blinked as his colleague, Hiccup, stood at his side. "looks like you got a cute one too."

He raised a brow, "Too?" He echoed, "Do you mean—"

"Yeah, although I definitely got the cuter one." Hiccup grinned, thumbing towards a platinum blond being checked up as well. "... Name's Jack. A bit of a pyrophobic, too. Clung unto me and everything. Totally adorable, offered to buy me coffee for rescuing him. That said, I already got his number."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "Lucky bastard. I got slate into rescuing a noisy brat." He snorted.

"Who's a brat?" The resident appeared in front of the two suddenly, "And here I was, deciding to be the big person to thank you properly. Well, never mind. Now you should apologize."

Dimitri snorted, staring at the shorter guy. "For what? Calling you what you are?" He rolled his eyes, "If anything, you should apologize for calling the guy who rescued your behind a dimwit."

"Dimwit, squawk! Dimwit, Dimwit!"

"Hey!"

"I would, except apparently, you don't apologize for calling people what they are even if it is rude." 

Dimitri glared at the guy now, "What is your problem? Did you _want_ to burn down along with the building?"

"You are my problem!"

"Ah, the beginnings of young love." Hiccup made a mock sigh of romantic tranquility.

Dimitri and the resident whipped their heads towards the freckled brunette, "No!"

A week later though, Hiccup was right.


	6. Silly Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with implied JamiStrid and JiMitri

The day started out normally enough, but as Jack was going to heading out of the Haddock manor when his boyfriend ran up to him. He smiled, expecting a kiss good bye even though that wasn't something he usually did. Instead, Hiccup suddenly punches him. Jack blinked, staring at his boyfriend questioningly.

Hiccup pointed up to the door frame, where a tinsel was hang up and... was that a toe?

"Oh my god, is that a real toe? Whose is it?"

Hiccup snickered, "Of course it's not, you doof. It's a prop." He said, "I introduce to you, the missing toe."

"Missing toe?" Jack raised a brow, "don't you mean mistletoe?"

Hiccup chuckled drily, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's something Astrid came up with before she and Jamie started dating. As oppose to kissing, if someone steps under a missing toe during the holidays, they get punched." He explained.

"That's a little weird."

"Right? But it's also a good excuse to hit someone." Hiccup grinned, "And with Snotlout coming over later Christmas dinner, I figured Astrid and I wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity."

Jack smirked, raising a brow. "Does Astrid even need a reason to punch people?" He said. "She does what she want. And I never known the girl to last one day without punching at least one person. I mean, she even punches Jamie in the shoulder. Affectionately, but still."

"That's true," Hiccup hummed, "And FYI, we don't really need a mistletoe either."

The platinum blond grinned, placing his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "Hmm, now is that an invitation?"

"If it is?" The brunette asked, smirking lazily. 

Jack leaned closer, and Hiccup allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Their lips brushed against each other, but before the taller boy could deepen it, they both got smacked on the back.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Astrid!"

The blond grinned, pointing up at the ornament. "Missing toe, you both are under it; fair game." She said in her defense, with Jamie snickering behind her. She grabbed his hand and headed out. "Happy Christmas Eve! See you at dinner."

"Dimwit, where's the turkey?" They heard Jim holler from the kitchen, "I swear, if you forgot to pick it up..."

Dimitri's yell followed in response, "Use your eyes, I told you, it's right there— Oh shit, I left it at the store counter!"

"Dimitri Floydorovich Sudayev!"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Hiccup, you have too many people renting rooms here." he said, "Maybe it's time to kick some out."

"Snowflake, they all got here first before you did. You only managed to get in by sharing a room with Jamie before moving into mine," Hiccup hummed, fixing Jack's tie before kissing him on the nose. "Now get going, don't you have some interviews to get to?"

Jack nodded, "See you later, Freckles. I'll be back in time for final dinner prepping." He promised.

"All right, you better. Because then, we really won't be needing a missing toe for a reason to punch, either."

"Duly noted."


	7. Midnight Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack**

"Hic," Jack started, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes barely adjusted to the darkness. "If I suddenly go blind, would you still date me?"

Hiccup answered without missing a beat, "Do you still love me when I'm missing a foot?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll love you the same way."

Jack frowned, still unsatisfied. "But you have a prosthetic, you're not a burden."

"I was before I got used to the prosthetic," Hiccup sat up from the bed, knowing he wasn't getting any sleep any time soon. "You do go blind, we'll figure out how to deal with then. But right now, your eye sight is fine."

Jack pursed his lips, "But what if..."

"Jack," Hiccup took his boyfriend's hands and placed them on his chest, "you'll never be a burden to me. Because I love you too much to feel weighed down by you."

The platinum blond's lower lip trembled, "But... I'm useless. I can't even land a job that would last a month..." He sighed, "I'm practically a free loader."

"But you're trying. And that's more than what other people are doing." The brunette soothed, "You don't go for anything shady, even when you mentioned being propositioned for it. If you're in a rut now, well... Those things are out of your control, Snowflake." He kissed the tip of his nose. "You'll figure things out and get a job you'll be happy with eventually."

Jack looked up at Hiccup desperately, "and how long will you put up with me, while I'm in this rut?"

"As long as it takes," Hiccup hugs him to his chest, "for now, it's enough for me coming back to the apartment, with a simple meal on the table even when it's sometimes take out, and you waiting for me."

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Jack."


	8. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack and JiMitri**

The doorbell rang, and Dimitri pressed a button.

"It's open, babe, come right up." He said as he went back to prepping the salad and its dressing. He checked his egg timer and the whole Chicken roasting in the oven. He just started mixing the dressing, when he heard the door open. "Hi Jim, dinner's just about—" He turned around, seeing his boyfriend walk into his apartment with a Siberian Husky and Labrador Dachshund. "Oh, I see you brought work home with you."

Jim sighed, "It wasn't planned, I swear. It was Jamie's assignment, but he found out last minute that his Astrid's out of town plan got cancelled so she would be over for dinner, too and she's allergic. He had me hold them until we bring them back to the shelter tomorrow." He said. "I hope you don't mind. I'd bring them to my place first, but the point is why Jamie was supposed to take them today is to help them through the noise of the fireworks."

"Yeah, sure. No problem, I love dogs."

"What? You said you hated dogs."

"That was with Anya when she had that mutt that hated me, and hated me more when we broke up." Dimitri pointed out, "Plus, I like you more."

Jim rolled his eyes, but accepted the kiss the taller man leaned in for anyway. "Okay, I'm just going to get them settled in the guest room. Do you mind if I turn up the AC for Jack?"

"Who?"

"The husky, dimwit. The husky," Jim rolled his eyes, "you know I'm anti-social. The few friends I have, we share them. You don't have to be worrying about competing against non-existent people."

Dimitri blushed, chagrined. "Can you blame me?" He huffed, "I wanted you since Junior High."

"I know, I did too." Jim pulled on the kitchen bandana his partner was wearing. "So you're not losing me that easily."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "You almost gave up on me when you found out Anya and I started dating."

"Like I said, not that easily."

**~~—————~~ **

Jack whimpered as the invisible explosions started once more. He hated whenever this happened. Thankfully, it didn't seem to happen every year. His human guardian was nice enough to grant him and his mate protection from the mysterious enemy. At least he was comforted that no harm would befall them.

He only wished it made the sounds less terrifying.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup nosed his way into the covers, bumping his wet nose to the light-fur dog. "you holding up okay?"

Jack made a whine, a little resentful that the Dachshund seemed used to the sound. "How can you stand those strange blasts?"

"My last owners were not only mean, but very loud. I'm just glad I'm not getting beaten even though the noise is there," Hiccup rumbles, "For a long time, I was confused that I don't feel pain even if it got noisy in the guardian humans territory."

Jack whimpered once more at a particularly loud blasts, raising his paws in an attempt to cover his head. Hiccup pushed in, cuddling into Jack. The husky whined in content, resting his chin over Hiccup's body.

He didn't even notice when the blasts stopped, as he ended up dozing off as he was comforted in Hiccup's protection.


	9. Floriography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying for something different here instead of Jim being such a sourpuss, hard-to-get guy.

Anastasia's upset because he forgot about their Monthsary again. So, as per usual, Dimitri went to buy flowers and maybe those chocolates she liked. However, the flower shop he usually visited for the flowers was closed because the owners had to deal with family issues in a different city. So he visited the other one he heard about a couple blocks further off.

What caught his eye as soon as the he entered was an ' _price menu_ ' that instead of giving actual flower choices with their pricing, had images of different bouquet sets and a scale numbering that with the question: ' _How angry are they_?'

"Huh," Dimitri hummed, "that's actually genius."

A guy popped out from behind the counter, and said, "Thanks, that was my idea."

"Oh, really? Then—" Dimitri trailed off, and ended up staring at the one that would've been the first thing that catches his attention when he entered the shop. "Then, then... Maybe you... I mean, you..."

The guy raised a brow, a bit of a smirk on his lips. "... Maybe I could help you with that?"

"Uh yeah, I mean, yes. That would be great," Dimitri managed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets because he felt like they were getting sweaty, "Uh, thanks."

Jim chuckled, and Dimitri swore that it might've been the best laugh ever. And that's also compared to Anya's. "All right then, give me a number." he said.

"Uh, well, okay." Dimitri blinked, getting his wallet. He got one of his business cards, scratched on the company's contact, and wrote down his. "Here you go."

The florist blinked, staring at the card. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stop his snicker, but it was heard anyway. Dimitri raised a brow. The florist coughed, clearing his throat.

"I meant from the scale. I mean, it's just mostly to be funny to get more sales." The florist said, "But you know, because of its message bouquet on scale number 5 is pretty popular."

"Oh, so you do messages too?" Dimitri hummed thoughtfully, "Like one of those greeting cards, post cards thing?"

"Well, yes and no." The guy shrugged, "I meant the flower messages. See, number five consists of short-stemmed light carnations and white tulips with long-stemmed Hyacinths being the main piece of the bouquet. The white tulips generically says, ' _I'm sorry_ ' with the carnations being more specific. Like, it could be about forgetting a date of an important event or, you know, just missing a date. And the Hyacinths are tossed in to express that you're sincere of all that."

Dimitri blinked, "Wow," He started, "I didn't know flowers had a lot to say."

"Yeah, well, most people do." The florist shrugged. "They think flowers are just there to be all pretty, but hey, bet you didn't know you could actually say ' _Fuck off_ ' with flowers?"

Dimitri snickered, "You don't say?" He smirked. "That's real passive-aggressive. I mean, what if the person doesn't even know all about the flower language?"

"That's how I avoid jail time," The florist grinned, winking at Dimitri. "My very homophobic high school bully is still wondering why I send Horseshoe Geraniums."

Dimitri catches himself smiling at the guy, and it being more than simple amusement.

"Sorry, I'm not being paid to geek out in front of random customers. So..."

"I don't have to be any random customer," Dimitri pointed out, holding out his hand. "I'm Dimitri."

The florist smirked, taking the offer hand. "Jim, literally at your service." He said, before pulling his hand back. "So, that's special order number five then?"

"You're the expert, so I'm taking your word for it, Jimmy."

Jim jotted down the order, before waving the pen at the guy warningly. "Hey, watch it. We're not that close yet." He said with a glare, but the telling strain on the corner of his lips indicates he was holding back a smile. "And who's the order going out to?"

"Anastasia Romanov."

"Any special requests?"

"Yes." Dimitri drawled slowly. "Is there flower talk for ' _Sorry, it's not you, it's me_.' break up spiel."

Jim chuckled, "Ohh~ Yeah, but that might take a while. You'd have several options to choose from." He said.

"More time talking with you then?" Dimitri grinned, "How can I say no to that?"

Jim smiled back.


	10. Slow dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri**

Jim sighed as he walked up the steps. Just his luck, after a tiring day of solving hard cases and breaking news to families or next-of-kins that this guy or that girl got murdered, now he has to take the stairs to the fourth floor. Because, _of course_ , today of all days had to be the day the elevator needed to close down for maintenance.

He was practically dragging his feet by the time he made it to the front door.

🎶 _It's good to see the sun, and feel this place_  
 _This place I never thought would feel like home_ _~_ 🎶

Jim blinked, his haziness broken momentarily as he gets a good look at his apartment. He sees that a dinner was prepared, so that conveniently throws out his plan to skip a meal out the window, music was sounding off from the television, casting Spotify on the device. Dimitri was standing at the side of the table when Jim came in, and was now walking towards him.

"Happy five years, babe." The taller brunette grinned, leaning over to plant an affectionate kiss on Jim's forehead.

Jim blinked, before glancing over to the calendar behind the door. "Oh my god, is that today?" He looked at his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry! I totally mixed up the dates. The cases these days, they're just—"

"Hey, it's okay. I get it, and I'm not about to guilt trip you about it. I'm just glad you were able to make it home tonight." Dimitri hummed, squeezing Jim's hands.

Jim frowned, "Right. Man, what would you have done if I stayed out late tonight like usual?"

"Yeah, I had a back up plan to bring the party over to the precinct." Dimitri shrugged.

The homicide detective gaped, "Wow," He started, "Is there a rule that the fifth year is supposed to be that special?"

"Sure. The rule goes as ' _If you want it to be, knock yourself out._ '" Dimitri quipped, grinning. "So, may I have this dance?"

Jim smirked as his boyfriend moved back a bit, holding out his hand. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "I will indulge your cheesiness as it's an anniversary I forgot." He took the hand.

"Best gift ever," Dimitri quipped, pulling Jim towards the living room just a short distance away from the dinner. "you should forget our anniversaries more often."

🎶 _Now, it's all so clear, and I believe_  
 _That everything's been opened up to me,_  
 _And I feel you now; I'm not alone_  
 _I always know, I'll always know where you are~!_ 🎶

Dimitri finally places his hand on Jim's hip and pulled him in closer. The song continued to play until it faded out to something more tender for the moment. 

🎶 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_  
 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_  
 _At the beginning with you..._ 🎶

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself," Jim drawled as they mostly in time with the music, with Dimitri twirling him once somewhere in between. "But when do we get to the eating part?"

🎶 _No one told me, I was going to find you_  
 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_  
 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_  
 _This is the start~_ 🎶

Dimitri hummed, "Shh, I'm romancing you. You don't rush that," he quipped, "Nice try, though."

"Damn, foiled again." Jim chuckled, turning red as his stomach grumbled. "Er, that wasn't intentional this time."

The taller brunette chuckled, "It's okay," He said. "One more twirl, I promise."

"Sure thing," Jim smiled, following Dimitri's lead. He swayed along with the song, as it reached the chorus, Dimitri turned him and he allowed it. When he finished a full circle, but when he did, Dimitri was gone. "Dimitri?"

"Down here."

Jim looked down, and a breathless gasp caught in his throat.

Dimitri was holding out a very telling box.

🎶 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you.🎶_

"James Pleiades Hawkins, there is no one else I wanted to be with moving forward in this journey we call life. I just said something could be special if we make it that way, but to me, you've always been something special. Effortlessly." Dimitri breathed, a discreet tremble in his hands that did not escape the detective's trained, perceptive eyes. "I want to bask in that amazing fiery, spirit of yours. Always. So, Jim, will you marry me?"

Jim didn't miss a beat, "Yes!" He launched into Dimitri, who barely caught him, and they tumbled into the floor boards, laughing. "A million times, yes! You don't even need to ask!"

"Are you glad I did, though?" Dimitri asked cheekily, even as tears were showing at the corner of his eyes.

Jim leaned back, pulling Dimitri to sit up with him. "Shut up and kiss me already, you dimwit."

Dimitri laughed but happily obliged. "I love you, pup."

"I love you too," Jim smiled sincerely, "Dimitri."


	11. Lazy Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with implied HiJack and JamiStrid

"Jim, time to get up."

In response, the younger brunette snuggled into the blankets more. "Mmm," He hummed, "good night."

"Jim,"

"Dimwit, it's a Sunday, I'm not on call, and it's a total bed weather." Jim said, the bite taken out because he was still drowsy. "I'm not getting out of bed even if you use a pry-bar on me."

Dimitri smirked, crossing in his arms. "Told you you'd enjoy ' _The Road to El Dorado_.'" He teased.

"Good thing we didn't bet on two Pesetas, so I don't owe you a thing for that." Jim hummed, grabbing Dimitri's pillow from his side of the bed and throwing it over his head. "Now, good night."

The older brunette sighed affectionately, sitting back down to the bed. "You know I'm all for letting you sleep in and being snuggle buddies together." He laid back on the bed, "But we have to meet up with the wedding planner, and meet up with the others to tell them the big news."

"Have you decided on your groom 2 Party yet? Like, who's your best man?"

Dimitri raised a brow, but answered. "Well, not really, but..."

"Then it can wait. Tell the wedding planner we're gonna run late a bit then, or reschedule." Jim said, not moving out from the covers.

His fiancé leaned over, the bed dipping on his weight. "By the way," he started, "why am I groom 2?"

"Because you asked me, and there wouldn't be a wedding if I said no." Jim sighed, "and it's close to be an official no now."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, smirking as he poked the younger brunette's cheek. "You can't take that back, pup. And I made the first move; there wouldn't be a wedding either without that." he said, and got no response. "Jim?" He heard snoring once more. "Jim, babe, come on... And you're usually the first one up between us too. Get up already."

"Nope." Jim hummed, grabbing Dimitri's arm and pulling down. "Reschedule."

"Jim."

"C'mon Dimitri," Jim drawled, and Dimitri blinked that he didn't use the usual nickname. "I just wanna stay in bed a little longer with my handsome future husband, is that so much to ask?"

Now that was playing dirty; Jim knew how Dimitri was weak to him being all soft and affectionate. At last, he gave a resign sigh. "Oh all right," He took his phone from his pocket, "I'll text the planner we'll do the meeting at lunch, and dinner with Jack and the others." After that, Dimitri placed his phone on the side table. He leaned back into the pillows, and Jim rested his head on his chest. The older brunette ran his hand through his fiancé's bed head.

**~~—————~~ **

"Dimitri just texted," Hiccup said, "he said the lunch triple date is changed to a dinner triple date."

Jack all about cheered, throwing off his snow rabbit slippers once more and jumping back into bed. "Hell yeah!" He cheered, "More bed time!"

"I guess I don't have to cook breakfast then. Maybe we can just have cereal," Hiccup shrugged, getting back into bed too with his boyfriend. "wonder if something big happened though. It's not everyday those two make plans for all six of us to meet. Astrid said she and Jamie had to move their staycation date because Jim said it was important."

Jack hummed carelessly, more intent on getting back to his sleeping state. "Maybe they're getting hitch." He yawned, fluttering his eyes close.

"Huh, that's a thought." Hiccup hummed, before smirking. "If they are, I call dibs on best man."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Dude, there's two of them." He said. "Both of us will get a chance for that."

"There's Jamie, too."

"Shit."

Hiccup laughed, "At least Astrid has Maid of Honor all to herself." He raised a brow when he sees Jack reaching for his phone when he was in a sleepy state earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Securing my position as best man for either one of them, if that is the news later."

"Jack! I called dibs!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be taken as related to previous chapter, but may also be a stand alone.


	12. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with JiMitri and JamiStrid

When Hiccup entered the kitchen, he didn't expect to see Jack baking tons of cookies with a few batches with different colored frostings, but most of them were the standard white coloring.

"Oh, perfect timing babe." Jack grinned, "can you try out one of the cookies from the colored batches; I added flavorings in the frosting. Obviously, the white ones are vanilla and they're fine. It's my first time trying other flavors according to color."

Hiccup shrugged, taking a cookie with red frosting and another with pink. He expected one of them to be strawberry, and he was right. It was the red one, predictably enough. The pink one had something close to bubblegum, maybe.

"Why all the cookies, I dare ask?"

Jack grinned as he continued whipping cookie dough with a mixer, "I'm helping out on a fundraising event this afternoon, for the Burgess local orphanage. You know, the place I grew up in till North adopted me?" He said. "They need money for a better med care system for the children, and if they earn pass their goal they could even improve the play ground."

"Well, that's pretty cool." Hiccup smiled.

"It is. And I thought it would be a chance to give back, you know." Jack said, "Not only did they help me out that place really does it's job well in making sure most of the kids get adooted. And those who stay there never feel like they don't have a family. Oh, and the kids will be helping out too. Hopefully, the event would also lead them to meeting a good prospect family to be adopted into."

The brunette nodded, "Well, is there anything I could do to help?"

"Packaging?" Jack smiled hopefully, gesturing to a box with plastic and ribbons. "That would help a lot. And if you're not busy later..."

Hiccup got to work on the packaging, "Sure. I'm not on call on the station, unless it's a Homicide regarding international issue. I'm free today." He said, taking a batch that was done with.

"Thanks babe!" Jack grinned, focusing back on the batter. "Five cookies per bag, please."

The brunette went through the box, "Got it, snowflake." He said, opening up a bag until his eyes caught something on the box.

It was a child's profile... And an adoption sheet.

"Jack," Hiccup started, taking the sheets and reading through them. "Who's Jamie?"

The platinum blond froze from his work, turning to his husband and looking chagrin as he sees Hiccup looking through the documents.

"Er, ehe, shit." Jack started, "I wanted to wait till you met him later today before telling you but..." He put the mixer and bowl of better down, rubbing the back of his neck. Hiccup waited patiently. "He's one of the kids I usually play with when I would do volunteer hours. Just like me, he's been there since he was a baby. He really loves listening to my made up stories of Santa Clause, the Easter bunny and stuff that he doesn't really fall asleep. Waiting till the end of each, and asking me questions about it. And I just thought..."

Hiccup smiled, going over to Jack and hugging me. "Snowflake, shh, you look like I'm going to go off on you." He said. 

"Just... I thought you'd be a bit upset, and we haven't even talked about having children; we just got married last year." Jack bit his lip, "but that was also around the same time I met Jamie, and the moment I did, I just..."

The brunette chuckled, squeezing Jack gently before planting a kiss on the top of his head. "Then I know I'm gonna love him, too." He smiled, "you can start arranging it with the orphanage. Who knows, by Christmas, we could introduce our parents to their first grandchild."

Jack positively beamed, throwing his arms around Hiccup. "You're the best! I love you!"

Hiccup laughed. 

**~~—————~~ **

"Really?!" Jamie grinned, bright-eyed and hopeful. "You're going to adopt me?!"

Jack was right; Hiccup loved him already. After working with him throughout the fundraising event, he felt more connected to the child than he was with his artificial, prosthetic foot.

"We're going to have to settle boring paperwork with ms. Mildred and some house inspections," Jack said practically, even as he couldn't get the grin off his face. Mildred loved him, he knew it was practically a done deal. "But if it all works out, we'll be your daddies."

"I get two daddies?! Awesome!" Jamie jumped in place before launching himself at the two.

Jack and Hiccup laughed, returning the hug.

"Hey, I was right." They looked up, and see two familiar faces with a not so familiar one on top of one's shoulder. "Hiccup, Jack, yo!"

Hiccup blinked, breaking the group hug first. "Jim, Dimitri, wow." He said. "Haven't seen you since college."

"Yeah, we just moved back into the city. Suburbs life wasn't really our thing." Jim sighed, "words sure pass by far too quickly."

The girl on top of Dimitri grinned, "Jamie! Hey!"

"Hi Astrid!" Jamie beamed, waving at her. "Guess what! These guys are gonna be my daddies!" He gestured grandly to Jack and Hiccup.

Jim and Dimitri stared at them.

"Wow! No kidding!" Astrid asked to be put down, and went to hug Jamie. "Congratulations! I just got adopted by my daddies today!"

The two couples looked at each other. "Guess there are tons of future playdates in the future, huh?" Hiccup quipped.

They laughed. Funny how a simple day of baking cookies turned out to be a big day of making families.


	13. Falling Asleep Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri**

Jim forgot who's idea was with.

He thought it would be interesting at first, since it was a Johnny Depp movie, but he had no bloody idea what was going on half the time in Transcendence. It might've been the most boring JD movie Jim's ever watched. He was willing to bet his motorcycle that if people didn't know Johnny Depp was starring on it, they wouldn't have gone out to see it.

But Dimitri kept his eyes on the movie, with his arm around Jim's shoulder in casual comfort. The younger brunette was comfortable as well, leaning against it. So he didn't bother saying anything about the movie, and settled for quietly enjoying his boyfriend's presence with a bowl of buttered popcorn.

Dimitri hated the movie that was on right now.

He didn't even like Johnny Depp. He enjoyed his movies, but thought that the man himself was overrated. He would've preferred watching a Robert Downy Jr. film. But Dimitri didn't bother changing the movie; not like it was his focus anyway. The man in his arms was. So he didn't need a good movie on when he was in good company.

Jim, his more intellectual boyfriend, seemed to be enjoying the movie about Johnny Depp as an AI computer thing at least. If the way he was leaning into him, so comfortable, was anything to go by.

Neither of them could tell who ended up falling asleep first, long before the credits started to roll.


	14. Didn't Know they were Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with mentioned HiJack

"I think it's time I introduced you to my folks, Jim."

"Okay?" Jim raised a brow, "Why all of the sudden?"

"Cause we're living together now." Dimitri shrugged, "I mean, in retrospect I should've introduced you to them a long time ago even before asking you to move in with me."

Jim finished that for him, "Yeah, well, my landlord kicking me out cause he couldn't wait till next time when I get my pay demanded I find a new place to stay impromptu." He rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to step up, though. Originally, I was already thinking about moving in with Jack and Hiccup since they're place was big enough."

"Huh?" Dimitri blinked, "Why wasn't I your first option?"

Jim raised a brow, "Uh, your apartment is smaller?" He said, "And I didn't want to impose in case you'd think there wasn't enough space."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"You're my _what_?!"

Dimitri gawked, staring at Jim now. "What?! You didn't know?" He asked incredulously. "Dude, we fucked!"

"After you broke things off with Anya!" Jim retorted, "And then we never really talked about it after, so I thought it was just some cathartic sex thing."

Dimitri stared at the other boy, "What the hell, don't tell me you'd sleep with just about anyone after they break up as comfort sex." he huffed.

"Are you an idiot? Of course I don't!"

"I'm the idiot? You didn't know we were dating!"

"At least I'm not the idiot who didn't check and just assumed screwing meant dating."

Silence ensued.

"So," Dimitri started, "that's a no to meeting my parents?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "No duh, Dimwit." He said. "you gotta wine and dine me first with me actually fucking aware you're wining and dining me."

"Hey Jim?"

"What?"

"I like you like crazy." Dimitri confessed, and Jim turned bright red. "will you go out with me?"

Jim huffed, "A bit too late to ask that," he said, and silencing the other boy's laughter by pulling on the lapel of his jacket, and going for a kiss.

Dimitri let him be. Time for him to laugh about it later, especially when he tells Hiccup and Jack that Jim had no fucking clue they were dating.


	15. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with mentioned JiMitri

"Are you listening?"

Hiccup didn't know why he even bothered asking. He already knew the answer to that.

"What?" Jack blinked, flicking his hand away from where it had previously been, playing with one of his braids.

The brunette rolled his eyes. It was different from the ' _huh_ ' response. But the essence was there. He knew it wasn't always easy tutoring his boyfriend, no matter how much he enjoyed being in his company. Bad enough that Jack usually had struggles with attention span. Not to mention, he had little self-restraint on being affectionate.

"You're not listening," Hiccup accused, "I've been going on for fifteen minutes, I think you really need to find the a better tutor."

Jack gawked, "A better... Hic, that is you." He said. "I mean, you're the best! I only get Hypotenus when you explain it."

"I've been teaching you for months, you still can't retain the info for some reasons." He said, "and we're not on Triangles now. We're on Physics."

Jack looked chagrined.

"So Jim's smart too." Hiccup said, "He usually teaches Dimitri himself if he needs it but I can take over so he could..."

Jack shook his head. "No," he said. "It's gotta be you."

"Jack, Finals are coming up." Hiccup pointed out, "And I definitely want both of us graduating, and this is definitely not helping much so—"

Jack shook his head once more, "No, it's gotta be you." He frowned, "Between other projects and schedules, studying for the Finals are the only ways I get to see you these days. And yeah, I'm sorry if it makes me a bit distracted because god you look adorable and I miss being able to see you everyday. And yeah, we're going off to different colleges even when we'll be sharing an apartment but..." He sighed, "I just really miss you... Now."

"Well," Hiccup smiled, unable not to with that confession. "Okay, here's the deal; I'm gonna make you some mock test questions later. You do okay in it, I'm still tutoring."

Jack smiled back. "Okay," he said. "Can we go back to Trigo?"

"And I miss you too," Hiccup admitted, pressing a kiss on his cheek.


	16. Blind date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with Hijack and implied JamiStrid

"No."

"C'mon Jim, it's a just a double date."

"It's a freaking double date, with one part blind date," The short brunette hissed, "My part. I don' know them, they don't me. And generally, People don't like me; you're more screwed if your date's friend ends up having a rotten time."

"You can be more likeable if you wanted to," Jim just rolled his eyes in response. "Dude, please." Hiccup sighed, "I've been trying to ask Jack out for months. He finally agreed, but only if I bring another guy to be his friend's date."

Jim made a look, crossing his arms. "I'm gay."

"So is his friend," Hiccup replied without missing a beat. "Duh. Of course I asked. If he had been a straight, I'd have ask Astrid."

The short brunette raised a brow. "Isn't she dating that Art major... Jamie Bonnet, was it?"

"Bennett, and wow, I did not know that." Hiccup dismissed, "C'mon, you'd be doing me a solid. I really like this guy. Besides, Jack promised his friend would pay for you both."

Jim lets out a long-suffering sigh. "Fine, but if I don't like this guy at all, you owe me a fifty dollars."

"What!"

"Dude, you live in a mansion." Jim deadpanned, "you should be glad I'm not asking for a hundred."

"Fair enough." Hiccup sighed, "But only if you don't like the guy. If you do end up liking him, I call dibs on being best man to your wedding."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Cool your jets, man." He said. "It's one date with a stranger. I don't think it's gonna lead to anything."

**~~—————~~ **

"Dimitri Sudayev?!"

His ' _mystery_ ' date was someone he definitely knew. This was the guy Jim's been denying he had a crush on because he thought he was straight as a ruler. Last news he knew of that guy was him dating that Romanov girl. 

"Guess that saves the trouble of having to introduce myself," Dimitri grinned, offering his hand. Nonplussed, Jim just instinctively shook it. "when Jack promised he'd be able to get you to agree coming for the double date for tonight, I thought he was just pulling my leg. I didn't think you knew him."

Jim blinked, taking a while to process that. "I, you... You knew I was..." He trailed off, his eyes wondering to Jack and Hiccup already at the table, smirking at that, one hand on top of the others. It definitely didn't like Hiccup struggled to get a date with him at all. "Oh, you sneaky..."

"So," Dimitri interrupted, getting Jim's attention once more. "Shall we?" He gestured to the two other vacant chairs across from their friends.

Jim sighed, glad that Dimitri was paying. Because he definitely wasn't going to get that fifty dollars from Hiccup.


	17. "I'm Cold" - "Here, have my jacket!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with implied JiMitri and JamiStrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this https://pin.it/1ASDU3c

Hiccup sighed, blowing as much warm air he can manage to his hands. "I'm cold."

"Here, a jacket for you." Jack hugged him.

Hiccup smirked, raising a brow. "A little less cold, but this is a hug, you dork."

"No it's not. Like I said," Jack grinned mischievously, "It's a JACK-et."

"Oh god," Jim groaned, digging through his pockets. "That's so bad I could kill myself, man. Dude, you're just missing gloves." He tossed a spare to Jack's face. "Here, you always forget them at least once during Exam week. I've brought extra; mom's old ones, so they're a little girly."

Dimitri leaned over and kiss his cheek, "And they say he's just dark and twisty." He laughed when Jim elbowed him.

"Thanks, but no need." Jack rolled his eyes, tossing them back to Jim and before he started pulling off his jacket. "I was gonna let him take my actual jacket. Big on him and the sleeves will cover his hands just fine."

Jim raised a brow. "Yes, because that's definitely more practical than wearing gloves." He deadpanned.

"Actually, I'd rather my boyfriend's jacket than pink, Hello Kitty gloves. But thanks, dude." Hiccup said, taking the jacket. Jim shrugged, conceding to that and keeping the articles. "But won't you be cold, Jack?" Hiccup asked as he pulled them on.

Jack smirked, gesturing to the thick, long-sleeve sweater he was wearing, "Like Jim said," he started. "you always forget your gloves during Exam week. I've been wearing sweaters for weeks now, just in case." He kissed the top of Hiccup's head.

"You're the best." 


	18. Back rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack**

The platinum blond sighed as he exited the bedroom once more. Toothless got up from the fireplace, and immediately rushed inside the bedroom he's been trying to get into for awhile. Jack didn't even bother keeping him out of the room this time. He could warm Hiccup's side of the bed for the meantime.

"Hiccup..." Jack groaned, once more walking out of the bedroom with blankets over her shoulder. "It's almost 11PM. And I'm too tired for that Netflix and Chill you promised. I want to sleep, but I'm not doing that with your side of the bed empty."

Expectantly, the brunette replied as he typed away in the laptop. "Five more minutes, I just gotta explain these graphs..." He mumbled more than and answered.

"You said that hours ago."

"Last time, promise Snowflake."

Jack rolled his eyes, because that better be the last time. And as he dropped the blanket, and pulled up his sleeves, he was going to make sure of it.

Hiccup was literally about to pull all his hair out trying to figure out the stupid graphs. He's redone them several times and it still didn't make sense. He was about to punch the screen, when he felt hands on his back. Before he could question why there were there, he started moaning as Jack dug on his pressure points to loosen the knots. And his boyfriend had _very_ talented hands. This was fighting dirty.

"Not fair Jack," Hiccup croaked, biting back another relieved moan. "I-I need to finish this..."

"You haven't finished it hours ago, you're not going to finish in the next hour. You need fresh eyes... And a bed."

"I thought you were too tired for ' _Netflix and Chill._ '"

Jack laid his hands on the brunette's shoulder, and bent low to whisper in his ears. "I am," He said, "But the essential oils are in the room, and I'm feeling like giving someone a well-deserve massage; taking care of you, never too tired for that."

"Okay, you talk me into it." Hiccup sighed, standing from his chair and turning to Jack, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm so gonna marry you."

Jack winked, "Which is why you're burning the midnight oil so the company won't have to call you at all when we're in the Honeymoon. But first, let's make sure you don't burn out and make it to the altar." He said, taking his hand and dragging him to the bedroom.


	19. Caught in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri**

Jim huffed as he glared beyond the door, where it's raining cats and dogs.

And of course, classic Hawkins luck, today was one of those days he forgets to bring an umbrella. After all, the weather report always flops and it started out so sunny in the morning. And then the one day he decided ' _Screw it, I forgot my umbrella but I won't go back for it since it's not going to rain anyway_ ' was the day it decided to rain.

"Hey, need a shade?" 

Jim looked up to see a guy pulling out an umbrella from his bag. "Uh, who are you?" He raised a brow, inching away a bit.

"A member of a mob group planning to take you away to sell your organs for a big bucks." The guy said. "First step of my plan is to get you out of this rain and into the kidnap van that's nowhere in sight right now."

Jim narrowed his eyes, "Funny." he said. "I'm laughing inside."

"I was kidding, by the way."

" _Noo_ , really?" Jim drawled, "That's why I can't see your so called kidnap van that's nowhere in sight?"

The guy rubbed the back of his head, "Damn, I'm bad at this." He said.

"What, kidnapping?" Jim snorted, "No kidding. Probably shouldn't tell your intended target you're planning to kidnap—"

"Can I get you some coffee?"

Jim stopped mid-speech, and opt for staring at the guy. It took him a while to process what jus happened, when he remembered the guy previously mentioning he was ' _bad at this_.' He snorted, before holding out his hand to the umbrella. "Can I?"

"Uh, sure?"

Jim took the umbrella. "Hey, do you need to get somewhere?"

"I, well, the Alpha building? A class an hour from now."

"Well, coincidentally, I do too." Jim said, smirking. "How about we grab some coffee on the way over? You're buying since I've got the umbrella." The guy continued staring, as Jim opened up the umbrella and gave it back to him. "And that's how you do it. For the record though, you're still buying Mr. Kidnapper."

The guy grinned, "It's Sudayev, actually. Dimitri Sudayev." He said, as they stepped out of the rain with Dimitri holding the umbrella over them.

"There's another tip; start with that." Jim quipped, "I'm Jim."


	20. Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with implied HiJack

"You should smile more often." Dimitri hopped on bed, where Jim was lying on reading a book about Astronomy. "You have the best smile in the world."

Jim didn't even keep his eyes off the page he was reading. "I don't have the best smile," he said. "I don't smile."

"Yes you do, when you think no one's looking." Dimitri said, poking his cheek. "Like when you finally finished that motorcycle you built from scratch."

Jim gaped, turning to Dimitri. "How did you get into my garage?" He glared, "I swear, if you touched anything in there... God, you promised me you stopped lock picking..."

"I promised, didn't mean I couldn't do it anymore." Dimitri winked, bumping his boyfriend's shoulder playfully. "And I didn't, because I promised. I heard you cheering in there with engine roaring, and then you came out of there with the best smile in the world and damn, now it's my life's mission to make sure you always have reasons to smile like that."

Jim rolled his eyes, "You're such a sap." He said, "and that's a very underachieving mission you got there."

"Have you met you? It's _so_ not underachieving. Fortunately," He smirked, "I know just the way to do it."

Jim put the book down, turning his head slowly to glare at Dimitri. "Don't."

"' _Don't_ ' what?"

"I don't know ' _what_ ', just don't."

"Sorry, can't _don't_ what's not specific?" Dimitri drawled, with a long pause before digging his fingers into Jim's stomach. "Which is this!"

Jim wanted to growl and swear bloody murder on Dimitri's name, but all that came out was peels of laughter. This went on for about five minutes, in which Jack and Hiccup had returned to their shared dorm room, and that's when Jim accidentally got Dimitri at the nose with his elbow.

And it started to bleed spectacularly.

Hiccup snorted, letting go of Jack's hand. "I'll get the pack of tissues." He said. "Do not tilt your head up like that, that is a myth and you could drown in your blood."

"My boyfriend everyone," Jack quipped, "Med student."

Dimitri snorted, which was a bad idea as it spilled more blood into Jim's hand who was stemming the flow since Hiccup said he couldn't tilt his head up. "And my boyfriend everyone," He grinned, "has the best smile in the world was trying to draw out." 

"Told you, it's not the best smile." Jim rolled his eyes, taking the packet of tissues Hiccup came back with and replaced his bloody hand with a tissue filled one. "It's yours. Even when it's covered in your blood." He smirked.

Dimitri's grin widened, "Nah, it's definitely yours."

"Oh my gods, and you call me and Jack shameless." Hiccup rolled his eyes, leaving the bed side. "Jack, out of here. Prolonging that date."

Jack waved a bottle of soda and chips. "Already on it." He said. "Just grab something for a picnic blanket."


	21. Sharing a blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with mentioned JiMitri

A knock came to the door. Jack and Hiccup were settled on their bed when the door to their bed room opened, and the children entered; Cornelius and Nuffink. They were babysitting Cornelius overnight as Dimitri was at a conference and Jim was working late on a tough case.

"Hey kiddos," Jack greeted, placing a hand on the brunette's arm to get his attention. Hiccup placed the book down. "Why are you two still up?"

Cornelius rubbed at his eyes, nudging the other boy. "Fin kept kicking me."

"I wasn't kicking you, I was kicking the boogeyman." Nuffink huffed, crossing his arms. "you were supposed to sleep at the floor."

Cornelius rolled his eyes, "You ended up kicking me since you were having a nightmare, and I was at the floor; you rolled over." He snapped. "And you stole and ripped my blanket." He held it up.

Jack blinked, "You did what now?"

"Okay, okay, let's all calm down now. We'll deal with the blanket thing in the morning. It's passed your bed time." Hiccup clapped his hands, "Hop in, Fin. You too, Cornelius."

Cornelius took hesitant steps forward, as oppose to his friend's quick response to clamber up to his parents' bed. "I mean... I'm not the one with the nightmare." He said, "I can use Fin's bed."

"No, cause it's my bed." Nuffink said, in mid-yawn.

"And no, we're supposed to watch over you too." Jack added, ruffling his son's hair a bit. "Come on, our bed's big enough. And if it's crowded, Hiccup can always curl up next to Toothless."

Still drowsily, Nuffink sat up once more at the sound of their dark Labrador's name. "I can sleep next to Toothless. I mean, Core's the guest..."

"Except he'd be too busy protecting you from the boogeyman to get some sleep himself, so no." Hiccup interjected, gently pushing his son back to bed and started. "C'mon Cornelius, there's room."

Deciding it was better to come over than to wait for either of the men to pick him up bodily to the bed, the 6-year old did as he was told. Jack got up to get the blanket that wasn't ripped from Finn's bed, and settled it over the youngsters when he returned. After which, Hiccup pulled up theirs so he and Jack were under the covers now too. Hiccup placed his book on the side table and dimmed the lights from the lamp.

"I only do this with dad and papa when it's Christmas or special occasions when dad's in the mood for it," Cornelius admitted, snuggling into the sheets more. "Keep it a secret from them, but I wish we did it every night."

Jack smiled, patting the child's head. "Oh, I'm sure they'd love that too."

"They do," Cornelius grinned, "But it's funnier seeing papa begged for it. Plus, he sneaks candy and chocolate to me if I ask dad if we could cuddle pile."

Jack snickered, debating whether poking fun at Dimitri was worth snitching on Cornelius's secret. Hiccup rolled his eyes, because despite adulthood, it seemed nothing's much changed when it came to those two's dynamic. Nuffink had already drifted off, and Jack had to tell Cornelius a story before the child was comfortable enough to sleep as well.


	22. Secretly taking pics of one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack**

Jack thought Hiccup had always been cute, but after puberty hit? He was one piece of adorable hot meat. He was glad he was a photographer for the school's newspaper club, which gave him good reason to always have his camera on him. Because there was one opportunity when he and his boyfriend went out swimming in the lake and he totally missed the photo-op when his boyfriend emerged from the lake. Granted, Jack had been swimming and had no business bringing camera into a body of water. 

He had pictures of Hiccup even before they started dating. Originally, he had taken them for the Yearbook during Freshmen year. But there was something about the brunette's crooked smile that totally captured Jack. Ever since, he would try sneaking in some candid shots of the brunette on the fly. Sometimes, Jack had Hiccup pose with some other random person just so it he could convince himself that it was simply more cache of photo choices for the Yearbook.

It was at Sophomore year that he stop kidding himself around.

At Junior year, Hiccup started gaining popularity as star of the football team which gave Jack more reasons to have pictures of him taken, with or without his knowledge. But that was okay. He wasn't the only photographer in the club that takes shots on the fly of random students from school.

Except Jack wasn't really being random about it at all.

Hiccup caught him one time, taking his photo when Jack didn't really have to; giving his dog, Toothless, a bath as the platinum blond was passing by the Haddock's house. Jack had been mortified, ready to explain himself, when the brunette simply smirked and asked "See something you like?"

Jack got his number then, relieved that Hiccup didn't think he was a creep or stalker.

And what he didn't know is that Hiccup also had his own cache of secret Jack photos in a hidden folder on his phone.


	23. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with implied HiJack

"Jim?"

The brunette startled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said we're here." Dimitri said, putting the car on park. "Listen, if you're not prepared to deal with it yet it's okay, we don't have to do this now. I can just tell my parents..."

Jim shook his head, clenching his hands into fists. "No, we've been putting it off too long already. If we don't do this now, it'll get to a point where we'll never tell them. Just..." He sighed, looking towards his boyfriend. "Please promise me you won't leave me even if they tell you to. I know I don't have the right to demand this, but—"

"What are you talking about, of course you do." Dimitri gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together. And whatever happens, it would still be a good reason to go with Jack and Hiccup to the Pride Parade this weekend."

Jim managed a smile, "I love you." He said. He wasn't always vocal about his affections, but that didn't mean they were any less real. 

"I love you too," Dimitri smiled back, taking Jim's hand. Unclenching them, he placed a kiss on the palm. "Ready?"

Jim nodded, gripping his boyfriend's hand. "As I'll ever be." He said. "Let's do this."


	24. "I love you" During an Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with mentioned HiJack and implied JamiStrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In his movie, Dimitri is twenty. And In his movie, Jim is fifteen. So if shipping by following this age, I guess there's a five year gap between them.

Dimitri's been dating a guy almost a decade younger than him. Of course, Jim was seventeen and he was twenty-two. When they're both adults, a five year gap is barely an issue and won't matter. But there's something about him being a daredevil and in High school that makes Dimitri feel a hell lot older than he is.

And maybe it's the fact that riding with Jim on his KTM 1290 through the highway felt like he lost ten years of his life.

"Would you freaking slow down!?" Dimitri exclaimed, "Jack and Hiccup aren't going anywhere!"

Jim snorted, and maintained the speed he was in. "This is the standard speed for a damn cycle, Dimitri. It has nothing to do with being late for that double date." He said, "If I slow down all of the sudden, I'd risk getting hit by any of the cars behind me." 

"Oh god, I'm either gonna die in a crash or with a heart attack!" Dimitri lamented, tightening his grip around the high schooler's waist.

Jim rolled his eyes, "So dramatic," He said. "Will you chill? Have a little more faith in me. We're not going to crash."

Of course, that was the moment when a vehicle made a wrong swerve and the front bumper collided with the back wheel of Jim's motorcycle. Technically, they didn't crash. But the motorcycle did hit the ground, and the two were thrown sideways of the vehicle, hitting the ground in a not so gracious fall.

Ironically enough, the vehicle that collided into them was an ambulance.

"I freaking told you to slow down!"

Jim grunted, turning over and attempted to sit up. He was satisfied to see that his motorcycle doesn't look severely damaged. "I didn't hit my head and become an Amnesiac, thanks. How about you?" He drawled.

"You think this is funny?" Dimitri grumbled, "We could've died!"

Jim sighed, wincing a bit as he got up. He landed hard on his thigh, and he suspected it was bruising. "Unfortunately, we're alive. The horror." He said. "Jeez, give me a break. That _so_ wasn't my fault. And I'll have you know any accidents I've had in the past were hardly ever my fault."

"You've been in _more_ accidents in the past?!" Dimitri exclaimed, "That's it, no more motor riding for you. That thing is a death trap!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"The hell I can't! I haven't even made it to introducing you to my friends tonight, let alone my parents. I'm not having you die before they get a chance to disapprove of you."

Jim balked, indignant. "The fuck, why would you say that? " He huffed, "If you know they're gonna disapprove of me, what the hell are we even still doing together?"

"Because I love you so I'm not gonna miss the chance to tell them to shove it and fight for you, you idiot!"

Jim stared at Dimitri like he grew a second hand. "I'm not an idiot. But you're a dimwit for loving an idiot and freaking admitting it for the first time at a situation like this!"

"So you admit you're an idiot!"

"An idiot in love with you too!"

"Then we should kiss!"

"Okay!"

They kissed.

The Parademic coming out to check on them, after ensuring the current patient in the ambulance was stable, made a look. "I think they're fine."

"Yeah, well, it's our job to make sure of that and check them for injuries Astrid." Jamie said. "You better pry them apart."

The blond shrugged. "In a minute, this is cute."


	25. Doing chores together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack and JiMitri**

The children were napping at the carpet in the den after playing all morning. The house was a mess; throw pillows were scattered across the floor when they played ' _The floor is Lava_ ', Legos spilled out from a pail container, and juice spilled from single cup over the coffee table.

The Hawkins-Sudayevs had prepared the guest rooms while the children were busy playing. Now that they dozed off for the afternoon, Dimitri carried Cornelius in his arms, while his husband took Jack and Hiccup's child in his and they brought them to the rooms to tucked them into proper beds.

Hiccup was stoking the fireplace while Jack looked for the futons so he could start airing them out for their guests. Because of the sudden snow storm that hit, it wasn't really advisable to step outdoors. What was supposed to be a simple playdate for their kids turned into a sleepover.

Of course, the children were overjoyed and didn't waste time making the most of it.

Which meant more mess to clean up after for the parentals.

"Who's making dinner?"

Dimitri raised his hand as he and Jim stepped out of the room, "I vote Jim," He said. "I've bought ingredients for Jim's Bouillabaisse stew; won't be enough for a main dish if there are six of us, so what do you guys got in stock that would go well with that?" he asked.

"I think we got something for a salad plus half a roast chicken," Hiccup said. "There's some Pastrami too, and maybe we can make spaghetti for the kids."

Jim shrugged, "Well, if me and Hiccup are on kitchen duty, that leaves you two with the chaos at the den." He said, grinning at his husband. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah," Dimitri rolled his eyes, "that stew of yours better be the best you ever make. And I call biggest serving."

Jack snorted, "I think the owners of the house you're staying in gets to have the biggest serving." He said as they headed towards the den.

"Somethings never change," Hiccup laughed, "Remember when we all used to live in this house during college and you guys paid rent?"

Jim rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. "I couldn't forget that blackboard you had at the den with our chore schedules if I tried," he smirked then. "Or how you and Jack accidentally mistook my room for yours and ended up doing it on my bed. Upside, I scored the master's bed room for a month after that."

"Must you remind me?" Hiccup groaned.

Jim laughed, "You brought it up," he rolled up his sleeves. "C'mon, let's start on dinner before the little devils wake up again."


	26. Pillow fight/Pillow fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with implied JiMitri

Hiccup huffed irritably, "So we're gonna have to put on hold that celebratory camp out to next month."

"Man, I'm sorry you didn't get the promotion yet babe." Jack sighed, frowning as he brought his dishes over to the sink. "But you'll get it eventually; just a momentary setback, right? Come over tonight, I'll make you something okay?"

After that, he hang up and that's when Dimitri came out of his room with a heavy sigh. 

"Oh no," Jack said, "what's wrong with you too? Didn't get a promotion?"

He shook his head, "Quite the opposite, Jim did. Or will. He just has to finish the reports on this big case by today, and to do that, he also had to nab the purp soon. Which he will be doing, a little after lunch."

"So... That sounds good, what—"

"I'm gonna have to cancel this reservation I made for tonight since it's his birthday and we were going to eat out. And I don't mind, really, I'm psyched for him. But since he's going to get promoted I want to celebrate that now too." Dimitri explained, "But I don't think I've got the money for that since they wouldn't refund the reservation fee. And even if I did, he is clocking out later than usual tonight. Restaurants would be starting to close by the time he's ready to leave the Precint."

Jack hummed, looking thoughtful. "Hmm... Well, Hic's taking the delayed promotion well and just could use some company. And Jim needs a chance to wind down from all the dreary homicide cases..." He grinned, snapping his fingers. "I've got just the thing."

**~~—————~~ **

"What's all this then?"

Several things Jim didn't expect to see when he went over his boyfriend's place.

To meet Hiccup as well in the elevator. Neither was the freckled brunette expecting to see him either. At least, not tonight. Finding out that Jack was going to make him something coincidentally as Dimitri told him he would be doing the same thing.

And then, walking into the apartment Jack and Dimitri shared.

A picnic blanket was over the carpet, with pasta, garlic bread, and Pastrami set up on a low table. Surrounding the food were pillows propped upright. How, Jim had no idea. And he was a detective. Being an Engineer, Hiccup wanted to know how on Earth Jack and Dimitri managed that as well, not to mention how they got to place blankets tied together to make it look like a tent of sorts.

Added to that, there was a laptop displaying a bonfire screensaver made it feel like they were out camping.

"What—" Jim trailed off.

"Wait, wait, one more thing." Dimitri grinned, putting Jim's night lamp that he picked up from the detective's unit. He nodded to Jack, who dimmed the apartment lights and Dimitri clicked the lamp on, and it projected stars as it shines through. "Happy Monthsary, pup. I got you a double date under artificial starlight." Then he added, "Also, congratulations with your promotion."

Jack followed up, looking to his boyfriend. "And here's a preview to that celebratory camp out we'll be going to when you get the promotion next month." He said. "There are smores in the microwave for dessert later too."

"In our camp out itinerary, though, the biggest share of the dessert will go to the winners of tonight's pillow fight, Team HiJack versus Team JiMitri." Dimitri added with a flare of dramatics, "Using the pillows around us, which we will all be sleeping on too."

Jack grinned, "Don't worry. We picked up your pyjamas too."

Both Jim and Hiccup we're gobsmacked. They either had boyfriends with too much time in their hands or the actual best boyfriends in the world.

Which they rewarded with kisses, respectively.


	27. Watching the sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with implied JiMitri

Jack looked across the horizon. It had been a rough day, more so than usual, and it really made him appreciate the little things about life.

Like sunsets.

You'd think that something as large as the sun would go noticed a lot, but it's usually in the background with things that need priority notice. Sometimes, it felt like Jack was just remembering it's existence for the first time. It made him wonder about his own existence.

"Hey," Hiccup went over, coming over to sit by Jack, his legs hanging off the pier. "I figure you'd be here. You disappeared right after Jim burned Ben's shroud."

Jack sighed, "Well, he sacrificed himself saving my ass in that last battle with Hellhounds." He shook his head. "I don't think he'd want to see me after I got his best friend killed. How is he?"

"Dimitri's with him, and that's as far as I know." Hiccup said, resting his hand over Jack's. 

"Ben was a nice guy. People like him in the Hepheastus cabin..."

"Yeah, but I feel like you're going somewhere with this that I don't like..."

Jack sighed, "I'm the child of Khione, and she definitely doesn't have a good rep over here." He said "maybe I should've died."

"Don't say that," Hiccup scowled, shaking his head. "Idiot. You know, you're Jim's friend too. He wouldn't have wanted you more dead compared to Ben," He said, squeezing his hand. "... And I feel bad that I can't feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

"He was my half brother, but I'm glad you're the one still here, Jack." Hiccup admitted, "I'm sorry that Ben couldn't make it, even when Solace did all he could."

Jack hummed, "Yeah, you didn't need to be Di Angelo to know there was no coming back from that." He shook his head. "I hope he'll get a shot in Elysium..."

"Me, too." Hiccup nodded, "After all, he saved the most important person to me."

Jack hummed, resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Camp Halfblood AU. Mentioned Solangelo


	28. Wish Upon a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri**

Jim loved Astronomy. He was fascinated with such things that outside their planet. Some people might thing that studying such a thing would be unnecessary, as people no longer needed stars and its constellations to get their bearings. And the case of the Sun, unless they affected the weather, it wasn't evidently clear why it was a subject that still needed to be learned.

"Daddy, which star grants wishes?"

Jim smiled at his son. "Hmm, I believe a certain mouse would say a shooting star." If the question was asked by anyone else, like say he's husband, he'd have rolled his eyes or accuse them of mocking his interest. 

"But that's in stories," Cornelius pouted, looking through his toy telescope and pretending he could actually see farther than he could through it. "Which star grants in real life?"

The brunette chuckled a bit. He wish Dimitri was here; the guy had a way with words. Evidently, Jim still hadn't master the art of breaking reality into the child in a way that doesn't crush their imagination. So he opted to change the subject. "I'm not really sure; why are you looking for it?"

"I want papa to come home before midnight," Cornelius said. "So he can greet you for your birthday in time."

Jim ruffled his son's hair, "You know, he already greeted me over dinner when we had the Zoom video call over dinner." He said.

"Yeah, but it'd be better in person." 

"It would, but papa's at a work conference. He won't be back until tomorrow morning." Jim told him, "And it's getting late. How about we make morning come faster by getting to bed?"

Cornelius frowned, "Can I try wishing to ten stars at least before we go in?" He asked. "One of those stars might turn out to be a wishing star."

"Okay, is it okay if I pick with you?"

"Sure!"

**~~—————~~ **

Jim sighed in relief as he tucked Cornelius in for the night. He had no idea his son took his time when making the same wish to each star. 

"I never thought you'd ever let Core stay awake passed his bed time."

A choked, silent scream in the form of an airy gasp escaped Jim's mouth at the sudden realization his husband was home.

"You— Oh my god, Dimwit, you scared the crap out of me!" Jim hissed, "what the fuck are you doing here?! Aren't you due home tomorrow?"

Dimitri grinned cheekily, "Well, it's tomorrow in a few minutes. Want me to step back outside and come in again later?"

"Smartass." Jim rolled his eyes, with his husband laughing in response as the man take him into his arms for an embrace. "Seriously though, why are you back home earlier than you said? Is everything okay?"

Dimitri smiled, "Of course. Perks of being the boss, I can delegate. Just had Vlad speak in my behalf at the latter parts of the conference." He kissed Jim's forehead. "Happy birthday, pup. I'm glad I made it in time."

"Oh you," Jim smiled. "You're gonna have your work cut out for you in convincing your son that wishing stars don't exist."

Dimitri raised a brow at that.


	29. Fall Asleep on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack** with mentioned JiMitri

Hiccup lets out a big yawn. It's been a long day. If he sees another sheet of paper filled with numbers on them, hard or soft copy, he may kill himself. To top it off, his bus was also stuck in traffic. He could catch some sleep, but he was paranoid that he'd miss his stop. With how tired he was, it was likely after all. He wanted to play a game in his Smartphone to pass time but he didn't want to use up the charge in case someone needed to call him on an emergency.

He just hoped that it was the Dimitri ' _Jim kicked me out of the apartment again because of a spat, can I stay over yours till he lets me in? Where's your emergency key hidden this time_?' kind of emergency than a work related one.

Before he could think about another way to entertain himself, he felt sudden weight on his shoulder. He blinked, looking over to see that the passenger next to him had drifted off and was now resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder. The brunette wondered when his pregnant lady seatmate suddenly changed to a man. He must've been really out of it to have missed the change.

Not to mention, the guy was a really looker. Hiccup could feel his cheek reddening, as he could be a male Snow White incarnate. His skin was unbelievably white, but beautiful. There was something ephemeral about it. If it wasn't for his fast food restaurant uniform, he would've started believing the guy might be some outer world fairy or something.

Luckily, the uniform came with a nametag; Jack. Suddenly, Hiccup was a lot less sleepy and he had something to keep his mind awake and busy; figuring out how to get the guy's number once he woke up.

If he did ended up missing his stop for his efforts to do so, the brunette didn't really mind in the slightest.


	30. Passing notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **JiMitri** with HiJack

Jack passed a note to Dimitri during class, when Dr. Doppler wasn't looking.

> **_Dimitri, did you hear? Hawkins and Blake broke up. Now's your chance!_ **
> 
> **_My chance for what?_ **

Dimitri passed the note back, and he even sees Hiccup having a look at it.

> **_Don't play coy, you're not as subtle as you think about your big crush on the guy_ **
> 
> **_Plus, I saw you checking his ass out during gym class last period - Hiccup_**
> 
> **_See? And it's valentines day what's an any perfect time to make a move?_**
> 
> **_I'm sorry did I apply for a dating service? Butt out my love life guys, like I'm not in yours_ **
> 
> **_Exactly why it took us longer to get together because someone who knew we both liked each other didn't interfere and do some matchmaking_ **
> 
> **_Oh sure you'd have me believe that the guy likes me back too after dating a girl?_ **
> 
> **_Yes_ **
> 
> **_YES - Hiccup_ **

Unfortunately, Jack accidentally dropped the note. He meant to slide it to Dimitri with his foot, that's when Dr. Doppler passed by. "All right, let me see that. I think the rest of the class would like to know what's more interesting than my lesson." He said.

To Dimitri's mortification, started reading the note aloud to the class. He avoided looking at the direction of his crush, who had a look of surprise on his face not to mention the beginning of a blush.

"Well, what do you know Jim," The professor hummed, looking more amused than he's supposed to. "I guess you don't have to worry about those heart chocolates you made last night going to waste."

It was Jim's turn to look mortified, and Dimitri's to look shock. He smirked, looking over at the guy now with a bit more confidence. "You made me heart chocolates?"

"Second thoughts on giving them to you," The guy scowled, not returning the gaze. "You were staring at my ass?"

Dimitri had the decency to look chagrined. "It's a very nice ass."

"Oh my god!" Jim finally looked at him, cheeks burning red. "Is this really the time for that?"

Jack snickered at the side, "Okay, I wasn't planning on dropping that note." he said. "But now, I'm glad I did."

"Jeez," Hiccup sighed, face palming as he looked at the professor. "We're getting detention for disrupting the class, aren't we?"

Dr. Doppler shrugged, "I suppose in the spirit of valentine, I could let it slide." He said. "Congratulations Jim."

"Doppler!" Jim groaned, lamenting at the fact that one of their professors was a close family friend. "Stop talking!"

The rest of the class laughed at their expense.


	31. Holiday Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **HiJack and JiMitri** with JamiStrid

Jack and Hiccup were up early at the kitchen since they were hosting thanksgiving this year, with theirs friends bringing their share of food over. Not only that, but similar to their first thanksgiving together as a group last year, they were going to have a cookie contest since their children love them so much. At the end of the tasting, without knowing whose batch of cookies are whose, the kids will be voting on the best batch.

Last year, Astrid and Jamie won. This year, only the Haddocks and Sudayevs are competing against each other. The last year winners will be the tie-breaking vote.

Jack turned around to get the ingredients to start making frosting from scratch, when he sees his daughter sneaking a taste at the cookie dough.

"Zephyr Overland Haddock," Jack sighed, huffing as he snatched the spatula from the young brunette, "we do not eat the cookie dough!"

The little girl frowned, looking up at Jack. "But dad," she whined, "It's just cookie that's not hard yet." He said, and the platinum blond opened his mouth to comment to that. "You said so to daddy, and you do it too when daddy's not looking."

"Looks like someone has to practice what he preaches," Hiccup quipped, going over to Jack who looked chagrined. He poked his nose and gave him a chaste kiss before picking up his child. "C'mon, honey, let's wait for them to be ready. After all, the cookies are better with dad's frosting, right?"

"I guess..."

Hiccup kissed her forehead, "How 'bout we watch some cartoons? Then how about you help me stuff the turkey and we can start roasting it after the cookies finish baking?"

Zephyr grinned, "Okay, daddy!"

**~~—————~~ **

"Pops? You awake?" Cornelius climbed up the the bed of his parents. "Papa? C'mon! Wake up, wake up! Zeph, Fin and their parents are gonna be later, right? We need to make cookies for the contest!"

Dimitri groaned as he tried to ignore his child's cry a bit longer.

"Dimwit, your son is awake..." Jim hummed from underneath his husband's arm. 

Refusing to open his eyes still, he responded with, "Before sunrise, he's your son."

"Papa? Papa!" Cornelius groaned, tugging on Dimitri's arm until he gave up and went over to Jim's back instead. The other man made a grunt at the weight of his son suddenly on him. "Agh, pops, didn't you say we needed to make potato salad and green bean casserole too?"

Jim and Dimitri simultaneously groaned in response.

"Okay," Cornelius pouted, hopping off the bed, "I'll start making the cookies myself!"

Jim and Dimitri proceeded to struggled to get out of bed. "We're up, we're up."

**~~—————~~ **

"Come on babe, time to make cookies."

Jamie yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he lets his son, Nuffink, drag him into the kitchen. "We won the contest last year," He said, "I thought that meant we didn't have to compete this year."

"Didn't say we couldn't make cookies and remind them who won the first time." Astrid winked, getting the ingredients and utensils out. "Since we're making a smaller batch, you're mostly here to prep the yams and we're assigned to bring."

Jamie hummed, checking if they had all the ingredients. "Say hun, who do you think is gonna win?" He asked.

"Mmm," Astrid hummed in thought, absently handing her son eggs and telling him what to do. "I'd say the Sudayevs; Jim grew up working at a diner before he became a cop."

Jamie thought about it, "I guess," He said. "But Jack makes killer frosting. And usually, the kids love that part." He said.

"Wanna bet?" Astrid smirked. "Unless we have to tie break, it's... Say, $100?"

Jamie grinned, "You're on."

**~~—————~~ **

Later, at five thirty, everyone was present and accounted for at the Haddock household. For the occasion, Hiccup had a trampoline set up.

"I'm gonna fly!" Cornelius cheered in glee. "All ri—woah!" he yelped as he ended up launching out of the general area of the trampoline.

Jim, who was taking his turn on guard duty, had been watching carefully and moved over to catch his son. The force pushed him back, and Dimitri supported him from tumbling down completely.

"That would work if you had wings, kid." Jim sighed, setting the boy back on his feet. "Think that's enough for the trampoline. How about checking if you can fly with the swing set?"

Cornelius frowned, "But dad..."

"No buts," Jim chastised, pointing at the swing set. "Go ahead, you can keep Fin's cousin company."

Cornelius sighed, heading over.

"Hi." The girl occupying one swing set smiled at him as he approached, "I'm Lina, and you?"

The boy smiled at her politely, cause his parents didn't teach him to be a brat even if he was at bit upset. "I'm Cornelius. That's a pretty name, Lina."

"Thank you. Yours is cool too."

Cornelius grinned.

"Wow pup," Dimitri laughed, "If someone told me ten years ago that Jim Hawkins wouldn't encourage their kid to go all daredevil, I wouldn't believe them."

Jim rolled his eyes, "He'll have time for that when his body's well developed." He said, and his husband chuckled wearily at that.

"Spoke too soon." Jack snickered.

They could probably do without it, and avoid the risk of them getting hurt with knee scrapes. But as Jack recently bought an Xbox, a jump house with the swing set they had was the only way they could ensure the children getting an equal amount of outdoor fun in the Autumn air and settle for video games after dinner.

If they don't get a food coma, of course.

**~~—————~~ **

A good time was had by all. They also prepared some games for the children. Which was the most convenient way for them to burn out the excess energy from eating the cookies and get them hungry enough again for thanksgiving dinner. The majority of the children did decide the Jack and Hiccup's cookies were better, because of the frostings, which had Astrid begrudgingly give her husband the fifty dollars.

Little did she know that Jamie was planning to add it to the savings he was making for their anniversary vacation next month.

Cornelius wasn't as bummed out about his parents losing, like last years, because his new friend Lina enjoyed his parents' cookies more. "I helped a bit," He said. "I wasn't allowed to know what kind they're making because of the contest, but they let me mix the batter. I can make them for you again if you want."

"That'd be great, I'd love that."

Dimitri stared at his child from across the room, "Suddenly I'm seeing him going off to college, and having girls lined up to him like his old man." He said. He flinched as Jim cleared his throat at that, and he could imagine the death glare he was making. "Only to find that he's spoken for and already has someone special in mind."

"Nice save." Jim rolled his eyes, "You're right about the old man part though."

Dimitri looked indignant at that. "Hey, I'll have you know, I'm young enough and got a good figure to be a DILF."

"Uncle Dimitri," Zephyr started, "What's a dilf?"

Jack saved him from answering that by hollering, "Dinner's ready!" He said, giving Dimitri a glare before grinning at his daughter. "We won kiddo, so you get to help carve the turkey this time."

"Yay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cornelius - From Thumbelina (who is Lina here). Chose him to be their child because he resembles Dimitri. I'm thinking they had a surrogate.
> 
> Final tally  
>  **HiJack** \- 26  
>  **JiMitri** \- 26  
>  **Both** \- 20


End file.
